James Sirius Potter
by GiulietteRose
Summary: harry and hermione are going to be parents!


CHAPTER ONE: THE BIRTH

"Happy birthday Hermione!" Today she was finally eighteen. Harry had said the he had the best gift for her that anybody could possibly want. She knew that Harry had always given the best birthday presents she still wore the butterfly necklace that he had given her for her fifteenth birthday. Out of his pocket he took a small velvet box. He opened it and inside there was a ring with a huge diamond in the center. "Will you, Hermione Jane Granger, spend the rest of your life with me?" she took the ring and put it on her ring finger. She was engaged. She would be married to the man of her dreams. Her one true love.

Here she was less than two months later, and Hermione sat on the floor in the bathroom staring at the small, thin, white, rectangular box in her hands.

"Hermione? Are you ready? We are going to be late for Bill and Fleur's!"

Hermione was sitting in shock; there was a small blue plus sign on it.

"Hermione?" Harry came into the bathroom. "What is it daring?" she didn't have the heart to tell him. She started to sob. This could not be happening. She was barely eighteen!

"Harry," she said, " I'm pregnant." Harry grabbed the pregnancy test. He too saw the positive reading. "Are you mad?" said Hermione still sobbing.

"No, not at all. We're going to be parents. Not many people have kids as young as we are. But no matter, all that really matters is that I love you and you love me and we are going to be parents to this beautiful baby boy or girl. I'll be with you every step of the way. Holding your hand. I promise! Please don't cry love, please." She stopped crying at once and she looked at him directly in his emerald green eyes. She loved him. And after he said this she instantly knew that she was ready to start a life with him.

That night, after a nice hot shower, and a visit to shell cottage, Hermione and Harry sat on their couch in their living room. She was eighteen he a little older than her would be having a baby.

"What are you most excited about Har?" she asked. She wanted to get her mind off of the bad stuff and think about the benefits.

"I'm not sure. I mean, its all so exciting…having someone else to love. Someone that you made, your creation!" said Harry.

"Yeah, me too. It's really amazing that there is a baby in me right now. And it will be growing, and growing, and growing. Amazing…" Harry grabbed her chin, and soon they were kissing with so much passion that you could not tell whose lips were whose!

Nine months later:

She sat on the very same couch as she had that night nine months ago. The night that started it all. Then she reminisced over the night two weeks after. The one in which she found out that this was going to happen to her. She was one week overdue and she was worried that the baby would never come. She was having the baby with her one true love, Harry. He was at work and she needed him there all the time. She desperately wished that he were here with her now, and even more so _he_ wished that he were there with her right now. He could not leaver her alone. Not this late. He ha told Ginny Weasley to keep watch over Hermione. Suddenly _pang!_ She felt a contraction!

"Ow!" she said. "Harry, get me Harry!" she said to Ginny. Ginny apperated to go get Harry and within five minutes she returned with him. He kissed her on the lips

"Hermione my love, is it coming?" he asked her sweetly. She nodded with a look of fear in her eyes. "It's okay love, well get through this together." He smiled. She loved him and his smile. Oh how it hurt! After seeing the look on her face he understood that she was going to be soon. He rushed her to the local muggle hospital. They had lived so close that it was pointless to even try to make it to Saint Mungo's, it took forever to get in.

"PUSH!" sweat beaded on Hermione's head. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun and she was breathing hard. The baby was almost out. She grasped Harry's hand so tight that it looked as if she was cutting off his circulation. Surprisingly enough Harry did not look nervous her looked loving and caring and supportive as he was cooing at Hermione.

"Almost there. Sweetheart, you can do this…" and with that she gave a large and effective push and out popped a baby. Hermione was breathing deeply. Harry was smiling and looking down at his son.

"There he is!" said Ron, who seemed exceptionally happy to be the godfather of this baby boy. (And to see Hermione of course!)

"What are you planning to name the him?" asked Ginny.

"I was thinking James," said Hermione "what about that Harry?"

"I think its perfect! How about James Sirius Potter?"

"Love it." Said Hermione. On that note all of the visitors left and Harry and Hermione had the room to themselves.

"See, I told you that you could do it. There was nothing to be afraid of. We made life!" she stared down at James.

"Yeah, we did."


End file.
